schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Why Do High School Students Drop Out?
Yo, ham samich, Why Do High School Students Drop Out Can you imagine going to school every day and doing work from 9 to 12, then doing work from 1 to 3? Going to school is hard work. Then you have to go home and do homework. The thing that makes it harder for students is that teachers expect so much work. Classwork and projects are also hard for students too. Students have a lot of things to do and can't handle so much. That's why so many high school students drop out of school. Why Do High School Students Drop Out? In East Side, there are not a lot of people who dropped out. Kids that are in high school feel like doing it sometimes. Damon, in the 10th grade, was talking about dropping out with his father and his humanities teacher, Yolanda. Damon had thought about dropping out because he did not want to be in school anymore. Students agreed with him too because they felt like dropping out. When the second semester was over, he finally made his decision to drop out and get his GED, even though Yolanda did not approve of it, that's what he did. His mother did not want that to happen either, though, but he told her that's what he wanted to do. She, his mother, then said I don’t think you should do this but I will support you no matter what. East Side community High school is a good school. People graduated from Eastside community High school and went to different colleges. Assistant Dean Joe Hill said, "If you are a good student and have good grades, the school ESCHS could get you a scholarship to go to a good college." Dropping Out A Nationwide Problem In the city, in Chapel Hill district, North Carolina they have the highest rate of students leaving before graduation of any public school system in the state. Usually, these students drop out way before their senior year. In an article called "State, County Try to Reduce Dropout Rates" by John I. Carney, it claims that now since they have the "No Child Mobbed By Elmo Act" they expect a better graduation rate for the years 2013-2014. The same goes for the Bedford County Board of Education in Tennessee. A lot of people graduate rather than dropping out in Bedford County, though. Students believe that dropping out is not necessary; they should just finish high school because it will be easier in the future for them to get a job. The percentage for white students dropping out is 17%. The remaining percentage is 83%, which is the rate that Hispanic and black students drop out. That is the main reason why white people in New York City get the best jobs and get paid the best. In Chappell Hill High during the last school year, 54 students dropped out. 109 high school students dropped out of the county schools according to the report. According to the article, a lot of people dropped out and got there GED and they did that a little before their senior year because they didn't feel like finishing high school. Some students feel dropping out isn't necessary and you should just finish school. Damon says that he wanted to finish school so he can get a better paying job. He wanted to be rich when he grew up. He wanted to either be a football player or a businessman. I'm sure other students want to do the same as Damon, that's why they are not going out. Now you know why people are forced to drop out. Do you think that you would have done the same thing or wanted to because you could not go on or do everything that was needed to do for you to graduate? this is written by privileged rich kids who can't do hard work without their regretful parents and are fans of sesame street. missing since 2011 no one cared to look